Bounty Hunter
http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/bountyhunter1-1.png This section is dedicated to information pertaining to the infamous Bounty Hunter of the Galaxy. Bounty Hunter Hunter, Seeker, Killer for Hire Countless enemies stand in the way of the Sith Empire’s drive for domination. The Empire spares no expense eliminating these threats, offering massive bounties to employ the galaxy’s most lethal hunters. Earning a death mark from the Empire means a life spent in fear, constantly looking over one’s shoulder. It’s never a question if a Bounty Hunter will find you… only when. Both infamous and anonymous at the same time, Bounty Hunters are far more than mercenaries for hire—they’re heirs to a professional legacy—an ancient brotherhood with a glorious history. Tracking elusive targets across multiple star systems requires expertise, especially when the targets can be prominent, powerful, and often prepared for confrontation. Thrill seekers from all walks of life set out to become Bounty Hunters, but only the most hard-boiled survive in this competitive and deadly business. The Bounty Hunter’s path lies along the edge—the stakes are always high—and the path only leads two places, to a life of infamous glory… or to a quick and ignominious death. Master Of Deception, and Killing The Bounty Hunter is a Master of deception, taking from the Rich to keep for himself, and commonly for way to high of a price. But that is what you get when you try to hire a Bounty Hunter, and the good ones are even more expensive. Buying the next upgrade for any armor or weapon of thier choice, and then using it to take down or capure any person for when they are hired to do such a job. Extorting the rich upper class is just part of the Job, and one of the better ones too. Imperial Relations Though the Empire disapproves of the Bounty Hunters’ fierce independence, exceptions are made for those who get results. Few individuals in the galaxy have the gall and the stomach to deliver on the delicate and grim tasks in which Bounty Hunters excel. Nonetheless, no one is irreplaceable in the Empire, and even the most proficient must repeatedly prove their worth. In the bounty business, one’s name is everything, and with each mark a Bounty Hunter takes down, his reputation grows, as does his price. Affiliations And Loyalties Countless enemies stand in the way of the Sith Empire’s drive for domination. The Empire spares no expense eliminating these threats, offering massive bounties to employ the galaxy’s most lethal hunters. Earning a death mark from the Empire means a life spent in fear, constantly looking over one’s shoulder. It’s never a question if a Bounty Hunter will find you… only when. Both infamous and anonymous at the same time, Bounty Hunters are far more than mercenaries for hire—they’re heirs to a professional legacy—an ancient brotherhood with a glorious history. Tracking elusive targets across multiple star systems requires expertise, especially when the targets can be prominent, powerful, and often prepared for confrontation. Thrill seekers from all walks of life set out to become Bounty Hunters, but only the most hard-boiled survive in this competitive and deadly business. The Bounty Hunter’s path lies along the edge—the stakes are always high—and the path only leads two places, to a life of infamous glory… or to a quick and ignominious death. Imperial Relations Though the Empire disapproves of the Bounty Hunters’ fierce independence, exceptions are made for those who get results. Few individuals in the galaxy have the gall and the stomach to deliver on the delicate and grim tasks in which Bounty Hunters excel. Nonetheless, no one is irreplaceable in the Empire, and even the most proficient must repeatedly prove their worth. In the bounty business, one’s name is everything, and with each mark a Bounty Hunter takes down, his reputation grows, as does his price. Affiliations and Loyalties Bounty Hunters are far from a homogeneous lot—they come from all races and affiliations and each pursues his quarry in his own unique way. Some Bounty Hunters adhere to the rugged Mandalorian code of honor while others answer only to their own moral compass. Some work only on behalf of organizations they agree with, while others have no sense of loyalty. Despite being kindred spirits, fellow Bounty Hunters cannot always be trusted—among the profession’s most notorious members, competition turns colleagues into the most ruthless of enemies. Even the Bounty Hunters’ employers harbor hidden agendas; the tables are turned quickly when complications arise… and they always do. Shifting allegiances, unbeatable odds, and deadly showdowns are common in the occurrences in the life of a Bounty Hunter. In Game Information Weapons: Bounty Hunters come and go as they wish across the galaxy, some working alone, others in groups. Though not uncommon for them to pursue targets in the core worlds, the majority of any Bounty Hunter’s work takes place in the Outer Rim where wary and elusive targets often seek places where they can 'drop off the radar'. Whether working for credits or principle, the Bounty Hunter pursues his targets with dogged determination and methodical precision. Bounty Hunters are renowned for their versatility on the battlefield and their ability to go toe-to-toe with force-users. Their legendary abilities in this arena have earned them the nickname "Jedi Killers". Whoever they must face, however, the Bounty Hunter comes armed with the most-advanced weaponry on the black market, packing heavy firepower but always keeping a variety of tricks and gadgets ready to go. Outfitting / Armor: Preparation is the Bounty Hunter’s best defense, and cutting-edge protective gear is standard equipment for most Bounty Hunters. Artisans spend months and even years hand-crafting the Bounty Hunters’ heavy armor to ensure it offers superior resistance to all manner of weaponry, and that each suit will still allow maximum flexibility and versatility. Offense is just as critical as defense, however, and powerful weaponry is necessary for any Bounty Hunter who might have to shoot his way out of a messy situation. It’s not unheard of for a Bounty Hunter to spend as many credits on an advanced blaster as others might spend to purchase an entire starship. Abilities: Electro Dart (Rank 1) - Requires Level 4 - 100 Credits Instant Cooldown: 45s Range: 25m Fires an electro dart out of your bracer at the target that causes them to be overloaded with electricity and stunned for 5 seconds. Rail Shot (Rank 1) - Requires Level 6 - 160 Credits Instant Cooldown: 5s Range: 30m Fires a shot at the target that deals heavy damage. Only works against vulnerable (stunned, sleeping, burning) target. Death From Above (Rank 1) - Requires Level 8 - 220 Credits Channeled: 6s Cooldown: 1m Range: 5m-30m Bounty Hunter flies to a safe distance and lobs missiles. All targets in the area take damage. The first rocket knocks all targets to the ground. Flame Thrower (Rank 2) - Requires Level 10 - 280 Credits Heat: 50 Channeled: 4s Cooldown: 10s Range: 10m The player torches everything in a 10m cone in front of him with a flamethrower, inflicting low damage every second for a maximum of 4s. Lesser enemies are stunned. Power Shot (Rank 1) - Requires Level 14 - 380 Credits Instant Cooldown: 8s Range: 30m Special blaster attack that does heavy and moderate damage. Energy Shield ''(Rank 1) - Requires Level 18 - 500 Credits Instant Cooldown: 1m 30s A shield surrounds the Bounty Hunter absorbing a percentage of incoming blaster fire energy damage. Lasts 30s. ''Determination (Rank 1) - Requires Level 18 - 500 Credits Instant Cooldown: 1m 30s Removes all impairing effects. Chaff Flare (Rank 1) - Requires Level 20 - 560 Credits Instant Cooldown: 30s Range: 30m Fires several flares at your target area revealing any stealthers. Flares last 10s. Oil Slick (Rank 1) - Requires Level 24 - 660 Credits Instant Cooldown: 30s Range: 10m The Bounty Hunter fires oil out of his left bracer and comes out in a cone in front of him. Targets affected are snared, having their elemental resistance lowered. Electric Shield ''(Rank 1) - Requires Level 28 - 780 Credits Instant Cooldown: 1m 30s A shield surrounds the Bounty Hunter that returns a small electric charge as damage to attackers. Effect can only occur once every 2s. Lasts 30s. ''Rocket Punch (Rank 1) - Requires Level 32 - 880 Credits Instant Cooldown: 20s Range: 5m Close range attack that knocks down target back and does light damage. Useful when enemies are close and the Bounty Hunter needs to establish range. Interceptor Shield ''(Rank 1) - Requires Level 40 - 1120 Credits Instant Cooldown: 1m Range: 30m Bounty Hunter engages his shield generator tolower (typo on tooltip) his threat on any targets that hit his shield. ''Thermal Detonation (Rank 1) - Requires Level 46 - 1280 Credits Instant Cooldown: 20s Range: 5m-25m Lob a thermal detonator at your target, sticking to them and exploding for high damage when they die. Target must die within 15s for the explosion to happen. Playing the Bounty Hunter with Companions and Guild Members: The Bounty Hunter is a one of a kind class. Like any other class, he has 2 Advanced Classes which are the Mercenary, and the Powertech. Both of these still keep the ranged compatiblity of the Bounty Hunter, but give the Bounty Hunter a different skill set which would allow for a little bit of melee in your play style, or to give the Hunter more powerful ranged attacks. The Powertech has access to the Flamethrower, and other "melee" attacks that would allow him to take on the role of a tank in fights with their companions and Guild Members. Being a ranged tank allows the Bounty Hunter to deal a lot of damage, but at the same time allow someone else to do damage, but take the brunt of the attack itself. While the Mercenary has access to the Missile technology of this age. Flying into the air, shooting, and launching missiles at his enemies while taking almost no damage himself if his opponent is a melee combatant. The skill sets that are aquired will allow the Bounty Hunter to become a Ranged Tank, but with more powerful ranged attacks vs. the Powertech that has better armor and advanced weaponry.